1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for performing a Fourier transform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies related to three-dimensional (3D) images have been widely developed. Research on an apparatus for embodying a high image quality hologram in real time by using a complex spatial light modulator (SLM) capable of simultaneously controlling the amplitude and phase of light has been actively conducted.
To reproduce a hologram moving picture, a computer generated hologram (CGH) may be used. An image processing apparatus calculates a hologram value at each position on a hologram plane, and thus, a computational amount is quite huge. In other words, to represent one point in space, the image processing apparatus performs a single Fourier transform. Accordingly, in order to represent an image in space, the Fourier transform should be performed as many times as the number of pixels.
An image processing apparatus such as a television (TV), a mobile device, etc. may process image data to reproduce a hologram image. In this case, the image processing apparatus may perform a Fourier transform on the image data and reproduce an image using transformed data.
When the image processing apparatus performs the Fourier transform, a computational amount is relatively large and much time is needed. In particular, portable devices, such as mobile devices, are limited in their size and usable power. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of reducing a computational amount and time for performing a Fourier transform.